1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of curtains suspended from a curtain rod, and more specifically to a tie member having a loop encircling the curtain rod and a flexible leg portion extending from the loop for wrapping around and securing a section of the curtain, when the section is gathered to one side in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A handful of devices are found in the prior art for securing gathered curtain sections. Such devices include that of Cohen, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 125,963, issued on Mar. 18, 1941. Cohen teaches a curtain section having a tie strap, one end of which is attached to the outer edge of the section and the remainder is wrapped around the gathered section. A problem with the Cohen tie strap is that it is apparently stitched to the curtain fabric which thus must carry the load. This can lead to sagging and eventual tearing of the stitched area. Apart from strength considerations, the location of the tie strap midway down the curtain section limits the variations with which it can be wrapped around the section. Also, should a change in appearance be desired, the straps cannot be readily changed.
A similar tie strap arrangement is disclosed in Baird, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 109,600, issued on May 10, 1938. The strap is apparently attached to the outer edge of the curtain section as in Cohen, and thus shares the same disadvantages. Alternatively, the Baird strap may be simply wrapped around the section and joined to itself to form a ring member. A problem with such a ring member is that it might become disengaged and slide down the section.
Kirsch, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 101,224, issued on Sep. 15, 1936, teaches a series of vertically suspended ropes. A hook extends from the end of the curtain rod and holds the ropes up and to one side. A problem with the Kirsch hook is that it is not flexible and thus cannot wrap around the curtain section in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Also, if the hook were long enough to reach the middle of a typical curtain section, it would be essentially vertical. A rigid, vertical hook could not effectively gather and hold the curtain section.
Other curtain related arrangements are found in the prior art which have no tying provisions. An example is Gotsch, U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,491, issued on Apr. 1, 1913. Gotsch teaches a series of vertically suspended bead chains which function in the manner of a curtain, providing an attractive border around a door or window. Another is Zakarin, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 167,492, issued on Aug. 12, 1952, for a particular valance pattern. Finally, there is Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,562, issued on Jun. 5, 1990, which discloses a decorative structure for covering valances and blind slats. None of these references teaches means for pulling or holding curtain sections in gathered bundles.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a tying apparatus which is strong and reliable, and will permit the curtain rod to carry the load.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can be readily replaced, such as to provide a new color scheme.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive and easy to use.